


Warm Leatherette

by Emi_coyote



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: BDSM, Concerts, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_coyote/pseuds/Emi_coyote
Summary: Apparently Alan has a thing for pretty boys in leather, Fletch wants to see how bad Alan wants to indulge





	1. See the breaking glass, in the underpass

Alan ruffled his hair a little while setting his bag down in the dressing room, looking around to see Martin had already dropped off his things the night before. He wasn’t surprised honestly, the man wore so much leather and chainmail he needed an extra hour just to get dressed on top of the three hours it took to do his hair and makeup. He grabbed his mass of hair products and eyeliner out of his own bag and set them down, pausing when he realized the various bits of leather taking up the whole table.

“Christ I swear he's worse than an actual girl sometimes,” He shook his head and pulled out his own clothes to lay over the chair, looking back and examining the various harnesses and belts Mart had laid out. His curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed one after pulling his shirt off, looking it over while trying to figure out how it worked. He dropped the harness quickly when the door opened and pulled his fishnet shirt on, making it look like he was trying to get dressed. “You’re early too, huh? Dave and Mart aren’t here yet. God knows how long they’ll be,” 

Andy looked over and dropped his bag at the end of the table with a shrug, perking up when he saw Alan still looking like he’d just been caught with a hand in the cookie jar, “Mart will be here soon, don’t worry. You know how paranoid he gets about his things being messed up,” He paused when he noticed Alan was still holding the harness, raising an eyebrow at him and walking over. “I think you forgot to put something down, Al.”

“What? I-it wasn’t w-what it looked like! I w-was just….” Alan trailed off when he saw Andy staring him down over his glasses, biting his lip and sighing. “I…...got curious….” He looked down a little then handed it to him, “Can’t even figure out how the damn thing works. What’s even the purpose of it?” Alan looked back with a little smirk and Andy backed up when he saw the mischievous twinkle in Al’s eyes overwhelming his curiosity.

“Do you have any idea how much Mart would freak out if he saw you wearing that? I’d rather not see him try to beat you with his melodica,” Andy cautioned as he pushed his glasses up and Alan pouted a little, still holding the harness out to and leaning in close to him. 

“That’s not fair. I just want to try it out, I’m sure you’d be willing to help me huh?” Al looked up to see Andy staying quiet, his smirk growing when he noticed him trying to keep composed. Alan stood on tiptoe a little to kiss Andys chin and poke his nose, “Please Daddy?” He stuck his tongue out a little then jumped when Andy snatched the harness and narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re gonna play like that now, you little bastard? That’s cheating.” Andy growled and trapped the Alan's body between his and the table, threading his fingers through his hair and giving him a playful slap on the face to startle him. 

Alan yelped a little and wiggled his hips to tease, still smirking while Andy pulled the net shirt off of him and dropped it on the table. “First off, this is way more fun when it can touch your skin directly. Second, you two are around the same size so it shouldn’t need too much adju--if you keep squirming, I’ll make you regret it!” Andy snarled and finally got the straps snapped in, Alan letting out a soft hum from the cool material and metal touching his skin. Andy smirked and looked over the table some more, grabbing Martin’s collar and placing that around Alans neck, pulling his head back by his hair once he was done and admiring his work. “Still don’t see the appeal?” 

“No….but it feels ni--whoa!” Alan purred then almost tripped when Andy had taken a few steps back and yanked him forward by the metal ring, pinning him back to the table a few times before yanking him forward again and catching him for a rough kiss. Alan was breathless when they seperated and looking up with a goofy smile, gasping when he was yanked forward again and turned around for Andy to pin him from behind. He was panting a little and shivered when he felt Andy nip his ear and pull his head up to stare at their reflections in the mirror.

“Keep your head up. If I catch you looking down for even a second then we’re done. Clear?” Andy warned and Alan gave a weak nod as he leaned against the table, shivering when he felt a pair of hands sliding up his back and around his front. He whined after noticing Andy had found a pair of leather gloves and was rubbing his nipples slowly, giving them a pinch and making him moan from the feeling of the fabric against such sensitive skin. He started to move his head to the side when he felt lips and teeth on his neck but remembered he had to watch. Instead he started whimpering and squirming against Andy again, grinding his hips into edge of the table a little.

Alan whined again when he felt Andys hands leave and tried to grab a hold of him, scrabbling a little before being shoved forward again by the back of the harness, “That’s not fair….I need…”

“What do you need?” Andy purred and bit his ear while unbuttoning Alans pants, teasing the skin just below the waistline with his covered glove. Alan was lost for words and leaned back against him, moaning loudly before he was pulled into another rough kiss while Andy shoved his pants down further to stroke him slowly. Alan almost lost his balance from the feeling and moaned from the touch and the sudden bite to his bottom lip, whining when their mouths parted so Andy could bite his neck again, leaving obvious marks all along the skin. He whimpered more from the bites and tried to reach a hand back and get Andys pants undone blindly, instead having his hands slapped away. “You only get that if you’re a good boy for me.” Andy growled and instead pinned his hands to the table, using the rest of his weight to trap Alan and make him writhe some more.

Alan cried out and squirmed against him while he shook from the feeling of being held down and the friction of the table against his straining member, trying to speak coherently but failing again when Andy started to grind his hips and forced him to look in the mirror again. “Fuuuuck, don’t make me suffer like this, Daddy….give me what I need! I’ve been a good boy, I swear.”

“You looked down when I told you not to, if you want it so bad, you’re gonna suffer fo--before you say anything, shut up. I’m going to show you what happens to demanding little sluts who don’t follow my rules.” Andy snarled and Alan whimpered again from feeling his hardness digging into his arse, making him grind against the table and moan again. Alan kept writhing from the feeling before a strong arm wrapped around his middle and held him vertical, pausing and starting when a random eyeliner pencil came out of nowhere. “You should at least pretend to get ready before Mart gets here and sees you’ve been playing with his toys,” 

Alan just stared at the pencil then chuckled weakly, looking back at Andy like he was on drugs. He whimpered from another dig into the table then shook his head, finally speaking somewhat coherently. “Y-you’re out of your fucking mind. How am I supposed to--Mmm fuck!” He yelped when he felt a sudden hard smack against his arse, leaning forward on the table and shaking. “You’re cheating again, Fletchy--Aah!” Alan got another smack, looking up to see Andy giving him a stern glare over his drooping glasses, Alan flashing a cheeky smirk through the mirror and receiving another hit for it. “Fuck. Daddy please…..Don’t tease me--Mmm!” Alan yelped and doubled over when Andy hit him twice as hard, tilting his head back and letting out a tortured whine.

“I believe I gave you an instruction, did I not?” Andy yanked Alans hair back hard and uncapped the pencil himself, taking it in hand and looking in the mirror again. “Do I need to do it for you?” He only got a quick head shake from Alan and scowled, “Then be quick.” He narrowed his eyes and kept Alans head straight by his hair, giving it an occasional pull and making him whimper while he struggled to put on the liner. Alan finally dropped the pencil when he was done and looked back at Andy with pleading eyes.

“I’m fuckin’ dying over here, will you please just take me alr--what the fuck is that?” Al blinked and tried to scoot closer when Andy walked away from him, leaning against him once more when he returned long enough to slide a small strip of leather around his cock and balls then snap it into place. “What the fuck, Andrew! That’s not funny! Aah!” He yelped when Andy smacked his arse hard again and popped off the collar and harness.

“I’ll fuck you when I think you’ve been a good boy for me. Unless you want to keep being a little bastard and never get your release.” Andy threatened and Alan let out a needy whine at that before trying to writhe against him again for some means of relief. Andy pulled him into another rough kiss before stepping back and grabbing his things. “Put those back how you found them, Mart will be here soon. You might want to get dressed and fix your hair too.” He gave Alan a playful wink just to be met with a whine. “Guess now I know why you have so many pairs of leather pants, huh? Hopefully you brought the ones I like,” He was met with another whine and gave him a playful smack on the arse before grabbing his things.

“You don’t expect me to through a whole gig in this state, do you? That’s like four hours….” Alan glared at him and Andy just shrugged, seeming unphased, “That’s torture, I can’t focus like that…..at least let me come once? I need it so badly….Have mercy on me Daddy,” Andy shook his head and grabbed his bag, pausing by the door to respond. 

“You’ll go through the concert like that and love every bloody minute of it because I told you to and you’re enough of a cheap little slut to enjoy all the suffering I put you under, don’t deny it. Now get dressed, and don’t even think of touching yourself,” Andy pulled Alan into one last bruising kiss before leaving the room, laughing when he heard more desperate whining through the door.

Alan squirmed a bit and flopped into a chair to try and collect himself at least a little before the others showed up. He cringed when he looked up in the mirror, hair a mess, eyeliner running already and Andy had worked him up so much he had a glassy look like he’d just got really high. He squirmed in the chair and at least managed to fix his eye makeup before grabbing his clothes, hiding himself behind a divider when he heard Dave and Martin come through the door so he could get dressed in private and not have to explain himself.

It was going to be a very VERY long evening.


	2. Hear the crushing steel, feel the steering wheel

Alan finally composed himself enough to at least stand and hopefully face Dave and Martin; luckily they were already by the stage and ready to get in position when he came out. Dave slapped him on the back and made him yelp from the sensation, pulling him and Martin into a group hug. 

“We got this lads. Let’s go out there and show those Germans how to party, eh?” Dave encouraged, making Alan stare at him in fascination and wonder if maybe he’d been smoking some bad grass and forgot they’d been practically living in Berlin the last few years. He grit his teeth when he was pulled in by Dave and tried to cover up a whine with a loud cough. “Al, you alright mate?”

“Fine….Mart’s the one who looks like he’s gonna faint,” Alan motioned to Martin who had squirmed out of the group hug and was pacing nervously, alternating between fiddling with his harness and messing up his fluffy hair. “You alright, Blondy?” Alan whistled and Martin looked over to shake his head, looking absolutely terrified.

“Can't find my lucky cuff….I swear it was there with my things last night and when I came in it was gone. I’ve never performed without it!” Martin whimpered and hugged himself tighter while Alan raised an eyebrow and took a step back. Mart tried straightening out his leather skirt while looking back towards the stage. “What if something goes wrong?” Alan was about to respond but shrank a little and backed up just as Andy joined them and gave Martin a tight hug to help him relax. Alan grit his teeth again and felt a little jealous, gasping when Dave nudged him once more. They watched while Fletch talked Martin down until Alan punched the wall and walked off, surprising the other three.

Alan shuddered when he was alone in the bathroom and slumped down to the floor, still shaking and squirming a little. He panted and shoved his pants down quickly, letting himself breathe for a minute before he had to force himself back into the ridiculously tight pants. He managed to stand and squeezed his cock with a loud whine, looking down and then going wide eyed. “You’ve got be bloody…..fuck fuck fuck!” He stared down at the studded cuff around his junk and shook his head, stuffing himself back in his pants with a whimper when he heard someone come in. He looked over when he saw Andy raising an eyebrow at him and leaning against the wall, the mere sight of him making Alan moan aloud. “Did…..did you have to dress like that?”

“Like what? I can’t look nice for our fans?” Andy gave Alan a playful smirk only to be met with a nasty hand gesture. “Behaving like that won’t give you release any faster, you know.” Alan growled and was grinding against the sink a little, still staring at Andy. If it weren’t for Martin’s damned wrist cuff wrapped around his cock he’d have come just from seeing him with his hair slicked back and that skin tight shirt with his leather pants. He let out a desperate moan when he felt hands on his hips, pulling him back against Andy’s body and tilting his head back. “Look at me,” He looked back in the mirror and whined, seeing his shirt had been unbuttoned and Andy was dragging his nails over the fishnet underneath.

“Can't you just fuck me real quick before we go out there?” Alan whined and already knew the answer but couldn’t help himself, his nerve endings were on fire and he was amazed he could still stand, whining more when Andy bit his ear. 

“I need more than five minutes for a greedy slut like you. Maybe if you behave for me during the show, I’ll take care of your problem, hmm?” He purred then pulled Alan into a rough kiss while squeezing him through his tight pants, making him whine loudly and fall a bit, thankful Andy was holding him up. “We need to get out there. Come on,” Andy stepped back and Alan leaned against the sink again, staring at their reflections while he tried to focus enough to walk. Andy paused by the door and came back to nudge him towards the door, giving his arse another hard smack for encouragement and making him yelp. 

“Fuck!”

“Later. Let’s go.”

***********

‘Thank heaven for this keyboard stand’ was the only thing Alan could think while they were on stage, playing from memory. Even playing was torture, he could feel the keys sending shocks through his body and straight to his groin. The upside that all of Alans resulting squirming was coming off as enthusiastic to the insane crowd. He occasionally flashed a smirk or a wink to the crowd and was thankful when he could turn around and take his frustration out on the board behind him for “Master and Servant”. Alan grabbed his sticks and gave Martin a thumbs up, noticing he was slightly still more relaxed and smiling before looking to the other end of the stage at Andy, almost fainting when he saw a sadistic smirk on his face. Andy winked at Alan and he had to grab the frame, thankful the noise of the crowd covered his whine before the song started. He almost faltered during the song a few times when he saw Andy jumping around and hyping the crowd up more than Dave, though he was doing a damn good job of it alone. Al bit his lip and turned when he had to play parts on the keyboard and watched Dave run around the front and thrust his hips at the crowd. In his heightened state, he noticed more about Dave’s movements and it was causing all sorts of unholy thoughts to form in his already twisted head. He looked back at Martin and shook his head whe. He realised how much he was thinking about hiking up that damned leather mini skirt and…

“Fuck!” Alan yelped at a small static shock from the keyboard and looked to see if anyone noticed, thankful Martin and Dave were still going but Andy raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and started playing again with more vigor, eager to get the show over with and thankful the shock killed his arousal somewhat. He sighed in relief when the songs ended and Martin came out from behind his keyboard while Dave and Andy left the stage. Alan had a few minutes to wipe his forehead while Martin got ready and wiped his face with a towel, being dragged behind the metal panel he hit and pulled into a fierce kiss by Andy. “I hate you so fucking much right now….” He snarled at Andy who smirked then yanked his head back to bite down hard on his neck.

“I know,” Andy smirked and shoved a hand into Alan’s pants to give him a squeeze and bring him back to full hardness, making him cry out and then whimper when he removed his hand. He turned Alan back towards the crowd and hurried off while Alan staggered back to his station, starting to play while Martin sang. Every nerve ending in his body was electrified again and he was trying so hard not to falter through the music.

******

They were finally done with the show after another five songs and left the stage, Alan waving to the crowd and practically dashing off afterwards. Martin jumped on his back and hugged him with a huge grin once they were offstage, excited that the show went well despite his agonizing over the lack of his precious wrist cuff. He nuzzled the side of Alans neck which made him shake while Mart chittered excitedly.

“Did you see them out there? They loved it, we were amazing!” Martin chirped and clinged to Alan while he pumped his fist, hooting excitedly before hopping off and giving him a tight hug. “You were amazin’ Al, whatever you did tonight you should keep up!” Martin beamed and Alan gave him a weak smile in return, trying to suppress a shiver when Martin kissed his cheek before running after Andy and pouncing him too. Alan glared a little when he saw the two being so cuddly until Dave came up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. What was it with everyone touching him tonight, couldn’t they tell he was beyond turned on and suffering thanks to the ginger bastard currently being all touchy feely with Martin? Al whined softly when Dave came up and laid his head on his shoulder, still sweat drenched and panting like a maniac.

“Good job tonight, Al. You were amazing!” Dave was grinning from ear to ear and Alan just nodded, eager to get Dave the fuck away from him and drag Andy to the nearest broom closet if he had to. Before he could think of it, Dave went to catch up with them, seeing Andy look back and stick his tongue out before following the others back to the dressing room to change before partying.

“Fuuuuuck! Are you bloody kidding me!” Alan whined again and followed after them slowly, trying to discreetly rub himself a little for at least SOME friction which just made him more desperate. He finally slipped into the dressing room when he saw it was empty, figuring the others were in the other room celebrating already. He ran behind the divider and shoved his pants down quickly, groaning in relief from not being scraped to death by super tight leather and his zipper anymore. He leaned against the wall and started moaning loudly while he touched himself, shaking and whining from Martins stupid cuff keeping the blood pooled in his cock, “Mercy…...I call sodding Mercy, dammit!” He yelled but knew it would be useless if Andy couldn’t hear him call his safeword. Al squirmed against the wall and squeezed himself instead, letting out choked off moans until he heard the door open and covered his mouth quickly to keep quiet. He peeked through a crack in the divider to see Martin coming in and digging around his things while he got undressed. 

Martin had no idea he wasn’t alone while he threw the items onto the counter again, digging through his things and whining again when he didn’t find what he was looking for. He saw Alans bag on the other chair and looked around before digging through there as well, shrugging when he didn’t find it. “I hope it turns up soon…” He rubbed the back of his neck and let his hand fall to rest on his stomach, hugging his bare abdomen and looking around the rest of the room for a moment before ĺhopping on the counter and scooting back to the wall after grabbing something out of his bag. Alan furrowed his eyebrows curiously to watch him, confused when he started sighing and moaning softly. He figured maybe Mart was just relaxing for a minute after the adrenaline of the concert until he noticed the slight rhythmic movement of his arm, biting his lip and covering his mouth to hold back any noise. Alan let out a soft ragged breath and moved his own hand again in a similar rhythm to Martins, gritting his teeth and shaking that he couldn’t make any noise while the little blond bugger could jerk off freely and now make all the noise he wanted and….was he begging?

“Please….please touch me….” Martin whimpered and cracked his eyes open a little, looking over towards the divider and locking eyes with Alan and not realizing it. He moaned louder and rocked his hips up, stroking faster and letting the noises fall free from his mouth. It was torturous music to Alan’s over-stimulated ears, covering his mouth again to stifle a desperate whimper and mentally urging Martin on until he tensed and came all over the counter. Marts head fell back against the wall when he was finished and panted raggedly, looking back towards the divider and flashing Alan a crooked smirk. He shuddered and stifled another whimper, taking his hand off and scooting back to the wall; when he looked up again, Mart had a tank top and jeans on and was taking his things out of the room. He looked back and by the door once he gathered his things and flashed a smirk in Alan’s direction. 

“I’m telling Fletch. Enjoy your suffering, Al!” Mart opened the door and left quickly, still laughing out loud and walking down the hall. Alan let out a strained groan and slumped against the wall again, shaking and trying not to cry from his frustration.

“Goddammit…...he’s got everyone trying to bloody torture me….” Alan whined a little and slowly stood up, making his way to his things and gathering them up. “Sod ‘em all, I’m going to bed.” He growled and made his way back to the hotel instead of partying with the others. A cold shower and some sleep would put him back to rights.


	3. Warm Leatherette, Melts on you burning flesh

Andy was painfully aware of Alan’s absence after the show, especially as he sat on the sofa while the others partied. He’d meant for Martin to just rile him back up and once he’d gathered his things, he’d come in and take care of him. Unfortunately by the time Andy had got back to the dressing room, Al had already gone and Andy couldn’t help but feel a little bad for torturing him like he did. He pushed it from his mind and finished his beer before getting up, ignoring the one girl who would actually pay attention to him. Dave and Mart both paused when they saw him going to the door. 

 

“Leavin’ already, mate? It ain’t even 1 am yet….” Dave asked while Martin had gone back to lavishing attention on the girl in his arms while she played with his hair. Andy just shrugged at Dave and stretched before adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah…...bit of a headache, gonna get some sleep.” Andy tapped his head then gave Dave a pat on the back quickly before ducking out of the room and down the hall. They’d be at it for hours and Andy just wanted to be alone with Al, preferably making him beg before they cuddled up together. 

Andy knocked on the door to the room Alan shared with him and waited for an answer, knocking again when it was still quiet. “Damn….” He pulled a bobby pin from his pocket and picked the lock quickly, opening the door and poking his head in. The room was pitch dark and quiet except for the city lights outside and some soft classical coming from the clock radio on the nightstand and it smelled fresh and a tad fruity, like someone had just showered not too long ago. He looked around some more for any sign of movement or noise, staring right at the bed near the window when he saw fitful movements and little huffs coming from the body laying there. He pushed his glasses up and closed the door quietly, slipping his shoes off before going to join him.

Alan was having a rough time sleeping properly, unable to get properly comfortable. He hugged his pillow tightly and stirred some when he felt the mattress dip a little, figuring it was probably Dave too fucked up to notice he was in the wrong room. 

“Go ‘way, Gahan…..” He mumbled into the pillow and hugged it tighter, shivering when….whoever it was….put a hand on his bare back and rubbed his shoulder and arm slowly. He whined a little when his bicep was squeezed and the back of his neck got a soft peck. “Fuck off, Dave….not in the mood for pranks….” Alan grumbled and turned over with his eyes cracked open when he saw it was Andy instead of Dave. He snarled at him and turned over again, giving him the finger. “You can fuck off too….” Andy was dumbstruck for a moment then gave the digit a little nip.

“It’s all in good fun, Al. You know that…” Andy smirked a little when he saw the slight shiver go through Alan's body.

“I called Mercy. Game over.” 

“I didn’t hear you call it, game is still on,” Alan went to flip him off again and Andy grabbed his hand, using it to roll him onto his back and pin him down while he sat on his hips. “You ran off before I could reward you for being a good boy for me….” Alan whimpered a little and squirmed under him. “How cruel do you think I am, huh?” He purred and rubbed their noses together slowly. 

Alan whined again and tangled his fingers into Andy’s hair, purring a little after noticing it was still slicked back and he was messing it up beautifully. He shivered when Andy leaned down to kiss his neck, biting his collarbones softly and pulling his hair a little. After a minute, Andy pulled off to move the sheet and purred a little at the sight. “Al….if you called mercy, why do you still have that on?” Alan turned bright red suddenly and looked down, trying to cover himself with no luck from Andy getting comfortable between his legs.

“You told me to wear it, I figured that meant until you took it off….” Andy smirked and kissed him again before running a finger around the rim of the cuff, earning a loud and needy moan from Alan.

“So I did…..but I suppose Martin would like his good luck charm back at some point, eh?” Andy winked and unsnapped the leather from around Alan, setting it on the nightstand and watching him visibly relax with a tortured groan. “Better?” All he got was a weak nod before Alan sat up a little and punched on Andy suddenly, pouring all of his need and frustration into a searing kiss.

Andy held him tight and pushed his tongue into his mouth. One hand moving down Alans chest to touch him where he wanted the most. Alan whimpered into the kiss and held him tighter when he was rolled onto his back again, pulling off from it and practically howling from Andys touches. It didn’t take much before he threw his back and cried out when he came hard between them, covering his belly and Andys shirt with his seed. Andy sat up and watched as Alan literally became boneless and threw and arm over his eyes, almost sobbing from the relief of finally being able to come. He shivered and looked back through hooded eyes and mouthed ‘Thank you’ to him.

Andy just nodded and pushed his glasses up before giving him a gentle kiss, brushing his hair back and stroking his cheek a little. “You did wonderfully, I think you’ve earned your reward…” He purred and got up quickly to take his clothes off, Alan sitting up a little and whistling when he was about to slide off his leather pants. 

“Can...can you keep those on? I like how they feel….” He blushed a little when Andy smirked and sat on the bed again, crawling over to Alan with his pants still unbuttoned and lowered enough to free his own straining erection.

“You really do have a leather fetish, huh?”He chuckled and slid a leg between Alans, rubbing slowly and sticking his tongue out when the action made him moan softly. Alan tilted his head back when Andy left soft kisses on his neck and collar, wrapping his legs around Andys hips and humming from the smooth fabric against his sensitive skin. He tangled his fingers in Andys hair again and pulled his head up for another needy kiss, writhing under him from his touches and shuddering when he got hard again. He was a little surprised he’d been able to get it up again and his head fell back when Andy wrapped his fingers around both of them, pulling the skin back slightly as he stroked both of them at a slow pace.

Alan wrapped his arms around him and thrust into his hand with a loud whine, shuddering from his teasing and looking up through narrowed eyes, “Please……..I don’t want to bloody wait anymore…..I need it so fucking bad, Daddy….” Alan whined and arched up against Andy, reaching down to grab his belt loops and pull their hips together again with a sigh. He watched Andy reach under the pillows for their secret stash of lube and a condom, sitting up and squirting some onto his fingers while staring Alan down and shivering from the look on his face. He tossed the bottle to the top of the bed and spread his legs again, Leaning down to press a desperate kiss to Alans lips again. 

Alan purred into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Andys neck, tensing slightly and shivering when he felt a slicked finger teasing his hole slowly. He relaxed when Andy kissed him again and slowly pushed the finger in, moving it in and out slowly before adding a second. Alan moaned and tilted his head back, shivering when Andy nuzzled his ear and nipped.

“Al…” 

“Yes Daddy?” Alan was breathless and clinging to him, grinding against his fingers in need. He whined when Andy pulled out his fingers and sat up to roll the condom on before laying back against the headboard and curling his fingers for Alan to come to him. He crawled over to Andy like an obedient puppy and yelped when he was pulled into his lap.

“You’re gonna ride it.”

Alan raised and eyebrow and straddled his hips, a little confused and opening his mouth. Before he could speak though, Andy pressed a finger to his lips. 

“It wasn’t a request. I want to watch that pretty arse of yours swallow me whole,” Andy purred and pulled Alan closer, making sure his legs dragged against the leather and made him shiver. Alan bit his lip and sat up some, watching Andy shove his trousers down a little more but still where Alan could feel it against his skin. Alan watched quietly then adjusted himself on Andy's lap while he held his cock in place, watching as Alan guided it to his entrance and slowly impaled himself. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly while he slid down the length, leaning forward and grabbing Andy's shoulders to stay balanced.

“Ooohhh Al….I forgot how good you feel,” Andy groaned and held Alan's hips once he'd taken all of him, trying his best to not move and let him adjust to his size. Alan chuckled and squeezed his shoulders, wiggling slightly and squeezing his thighs around Andy's leather clad legs.

“Maybe you should actually fuck me more than once every three months then, eh?” Alan stuck his tongue out and Andy took his hands off his hips to pinch Al's nipples hard in response. “Mmmmm, again Daddy….” Alan whined and started to move his hips slowly, grinding against Andy's hips and crying out when his nipples were pinched again.

“I'll fuck you more often when you learn to behave yourself,” Andy growled and thrust his hips up, making them both moan. He dragged his nails down Alan's chest and thrust his hips up to meet Aland, letting his head fall back against the wall when Alan started riding and falling on his cock properly. “Good boy….take it all….”

Alan mewled at the remark and moved his hips faster, digging his nails into Andy's shoulders as he moved faster and bounced on him. He shifted slightly and threw his head back with a howl when his prostate was hit dead on, “Yes Daddy, right there!” Alan shuddered slightly from the feeling but moved with more vigor, impaling himself over and over while Andy thrust up hard, pounding into him and digging his nails.into his hips. 

Andy closed his eyes and moved faster inside of Alan, feeling his orgasm start to close in a little especially when Alan would clench around him and moan so whorishly in his ear. He opened his eyes again and wrapped a hand around Alan's cock, stroking him fast and growling from Alan's choruses of ‘Harder, faster, yes Daddy’. 

“Good boy, so eager and greedy for me….don't stop, Al….fuck me hard just like that” Andy tilted his head back then rubbed his leather clad legs against Alan's in the process, squeezing Alan's cock and making him howl again. “You want to come, is that it?”

“Yes Daddy, please...I’m so close….” Alan whined and moved his hips faster, practically howling when he came down on Andy each time.

Andy smirked and stroked him faster, eager to see if he'd get more desperate, knowing Alan wouldn't be able to actually come until he was given permission.

“Greedy little slut….beg for it then. Beg like the slut you are,” Andy snarled and pulled Alan's hair harder, doing anything he could to make him beg.

Alan gasped and tightened around him again as he leaned back, resting his hands on Andy's knees and squeezing the fabric of his trousers. He rolled his hips a little more with his movements as he tried to form a coherent thought. “Please Daddy….”

“What? That's not good enough.”

“I need to cum Daddy. Feels so good….please please let me come for you like a good boy!” Alan moaned out and threw his head back again, shaking and clenching around Andy. “I've been a good boy Daddy…..please, I fucking need it! I need to come so bad!” Alan squeezed Andy's knees again before he was yanked forward, their foreheads pressing together while Andy growled in his ear. 

“Come on then. Be a good little slut and cum for Daddy, right fucking now.” Andy snarled and gave Alan's cock one more good squeeze before feeling Alan tense up then cum on to his hand and belly suddenly with a loud cry. “Ooohhhh YES!”Alan twitched hard while Andy groaned and kept thrusting, still stroking Alan through his orgasm and a little torture to make him whimper. He pulled Alan's limp body flush against him and thrust a few more times before his own climax slammed into him and he buried himself deep in Alan's body as he came. He kept a tight hold on Alan and was whispering soothing things in his ear while he rode it out.

“Such a good boy…..you did so well for me….” his movements stilled when he was finished and he loosened his grip on Alan's body, pulling his head off his shoulder and into a lazy, satisfied kiss. Alan shivered from the feeling and purred when Andy started to stroke his back, holding him tight while they floated on clouds of ecstasy. Alan pulled back first and rubbed his nose against Andy's slowly, giving him a stupid grin.

“Thank you….”

“Worth waiting another three months for?”

“Abso-bloody-lutely….I don't think I can move though…” Alan chuckled and then shivered when he felt Andy pull out of him slowly, whining a little from the loss.

“Now now, none of that. They may be fun but these trousers are bloody uncomfortable now….” they both laughed before Andy nudged Alan to lay on his back so he could get up and remove the offending garment. Alan watched him after snuggling up by a pillow, purring happily while Andy undressed and disposed of the condom. 

Andy returned after a minute with a cloth and cleaned them both up before curling up in bed behind Alan, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “So…..you have a thing for leather, eh?”

“I guess so,” Alan chuckled and curled up in Andy's arms, sighing when his back was stroked gently. “Hey Andy?”

“Hmm?”

“You think Mart will be pissed we used his lucky cuff as a cock ring?” They both started laughing and Andy pulled him into a tighter hug.

“Maybe we don't tell him, eh?” 

********  
“Come on, you lazy buggers! We were supposed to be heading back to Berlin an hour ago!” Dave's shouting and pounding on the door stunned Andy awake and he sat up quickly, looking around in a panic before scowling at the door and Dave's shouting. He grabbed his trousers from the night before and pulled them on quickly, not bothering with a shirt as he grabbed the cuff and wrenched the door open.

“Ten minutes. Give this to Martin.” Andy slammed the door in Dave's confused face before going back to throw his and Alan's things in their bags before waking him up.

“Mmm….five more minutes….”

“Not a chance. Dave is ready to smash in the bloody door if we don't get a move on,” 

“Sod him. I'm comfy,” Alan mumbled, yelping when Andy dragged him out of bed and threw a shirt and pants in his arms. “Remind me to beat his arse into next week…” 

Alan was grumbling still while Andy waited for him, both bags already packed up again. He opened the door and threw his bag in Dave's face as he walked out past him, followed by Andy.

“What's his problem?” 

“Oh….he had a hard night,” Andy tried to hide a smirk while adjusting his glasses, following Dave and the others out to return to Berlin for more studio time.


End file.
